dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Brief
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 28, Age 245|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'9" (176 cm) "adult"|Weight = 134 lbs (61 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 250 - Age 257)|FamConnect = William Brief (Father) Helen (Mother)}} Julian Brief (ジュリアン, Jurian) is the member of Shawn Spencer's students of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of William Brief and Helen. He's the boyfriend of Brianna and close friend of Zesmond Spencer, David Johnson, Kevin, Audrey, Rachel, Charley, Danny, Harry, Victoria and Toby. Appearance Julian is a young child and young man of a tall, skinny and slim muscular build and above-average height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique stay the same in throughout the over of the course of the series and movies. According to Henry Johnson and Mark Garden, he's a bear strongly striking remembrance to his father, but he's has inherited traits from his mother's softer eyes and soft facial features. Julian has the vivid blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a short, messy, brushed, shaggy black hair. As a child, As a preteen, His major outfit attire is consists dark gray, short sleeved hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves worn over a dark black, longer sleeved T-shirt, navy blue pants, black armband and black boots with white tips in the ends. Under his shirt, he wears chainmail, much like several other martial artists and ninja warriors. Julian Brief wears his Spencer World forehead protector around his neck. As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Julian is a very shy and reserved person that doesn’t like to share he’s emotions with others. His biggest passion is to help people and for this reason he usually ends up in trouble dragging his teammates with him. In Dragon Ball Z series, he is a very respectful person and he always puts all his heart in what he does. He's falling in love with Brianna for the first time as they were younger; rather demure and shy in contrast to the rest. He is characterized as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from him always addressing people with appropriate honorifics. Like his father, Like Brianna, Julian is also incredible gentle; and dislikes competing and fighting, often to the point that he will go out of his way to protect Brianna and friends if he is thrust into a battle. He is shown to be incredibly empathetic, and, because of his upbringing, is the only one of his team who attempts to empathize with his enemies. Biography Background Julian Brief is born on July 28 of Age 245 and he's the son of William Brief and Helen in the big city as Ninjago City of the dimensional realm Spencer World. He's the only orphan without his parents in the streets of Ninjago City, because they were ambushed by Dabura and Pui Pui. He's becoming Shawn Spencer's student, he's along with his close friends and best teammates of the American Team like Z Fighters did include Zesmond Spencer as their leader, Brandi, David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Charley, Danny, Harry, Victoria, McKenzie, Toby, Trish, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Jason, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins, George, Vanessa, Bobby, Kaylah and Allison. Dragon Ball Z Pre-Saiyan Saga Before the Spencer Clan Massacre on the Spencer World, Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Julian Brief is the second strongest fighter next to David Johnson and Zesmond Spencer Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - * Ability Learning - * Walking on Water Technique - * Energy Shot - Transformations Unlock Potential He's born with it like the rest of his friends, Equipment Video Games Appearances Julian Brief is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Yūki Kaji * FUNimation dub: Steven Blum (most media) Battles Major Battles Trivia * Julian's name means Japanese name (ジュリアン or Jurian) is in French the meaning of the name Julian is: Youthful. * In American the meaning of the name Julian is: Youthful. * It is pronounced JOO-lee-en. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Julian is "youthful; Jove's child". Variant of Julius, the family clan name of several of the most powerful Roman emperors. First used in the 18th century. See also Giuliano. Musician Julian Lennon; activist Julian Bond. * Julian is two years older than Brianna. * Julian's favorite hobby is playing video games, playing guitar, throw rocks skipping through ocean and spend a rest of his life with Brianna. * Julian's favorite food is buffet food. * Julian's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. * Julian's favorite phrase is "Light strikes as a breeze" (風等光撃 Kazetō Kōgeki), which refers to gentle violence. Gallery haruto_uzumaki___kaede_uchiha_by_iwaki_san-dat-1.jpg|Julian Brief as a teenager at age 12 Tenzen.png References # 00012 Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Orphans Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Brief family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas